July 7, 2015/Chat log
6:09 Loving77 boop Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:12 Flower1470 Sup Peep I'm gonna build a house today 6:13 Loving77 on what Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:18 Williamm258 ooo im Ghana make cookies brb 6:21 Loving77 yay Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:41 Dragonian King hi guys ... GUYS 6:49 Loving77 hiii silly 6:49 Dragonian King sup epep ... 6:49 Williamm258 hi bro 6:49 Dragonian King peep* hi will 6:52 Flower1470 @Peep on an mmo on Steam Hey Silly 6:52 Dragonian King hi lily name it Fort Whale 7:02 Flower1470 I think I can buy purple blocks hmm Webkinz is coming out with a major update that will completely change the game So I might not be there for much longer lol 7:16 Dragonian King ooo what is it? 7:18 Flower1470 Everything is changing The entire format of the game itself I'm scared :P 7:20 Dragonian King good gravy so it's basically a reboot of the game 7:24 Flower1470 yes it goes live tomorrow 7:27 Dragonian King i'm watching the video and it looks mostly the same to me 7:27 Flower1470 oh I haven't seen the videos I have found a few pictures But I didn't want to spoil it for myself lol 7:28 Dragonian King http://webkinznewz.ganzworld.com/announcements/inside-webkinz-x-video/ 7:28 Flower1470 no no no SPOILERS 7:28 Dragonian King oh sorry 7:28 Flower1470 *covers eyes* 7:28 Dragonian King from what i saw it's basically just changing some graphics and organization stuff 7:29 Flower1470 oh good Hopefully I won't cringe when I log in tomorrow from what i heard it was this *huge deal* 7:31 Dragonian King ...and chat just randomly refreshed okay yeah it looked like everything was still there the main thing is that they're updating the webkinz care thing but i didn't see much else groundbreakingly different 7:32 Flower1470 sounds good to me Ik the "My Room" is getting all changed up 7:32 Dragonian King maybe i'll even check it out and then remember why i quit webkinz in the first place 7:32 Flower1470 With all sorts of new features lol 7:33 Dragonian King they said it was getting updated but i didn't see anything too different it looked the same to me 7:33 Flower1470 *shrug* we'll see tomorrow 7:36 Loving77 guys guess what 7:36 Flower1470 what 7:39 Loving77 Whale Week art day 3: File:WhaleWeekart 3.png 7:40 Flower1470 NO HOW DARE YOU ITS TOO CUTE 7:40 Loving77 yw 7:42 Dragonian King good job you somehow made whale adorable (yes) 7:42 Loving77 yay I gtg bye 7:57 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:37 Flower1470 ooo I need to be level 5 to buy purple blocks for my Shark Fort :( 8:47 Dragonian King :( 9:47 Flower1470 . Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 10:02 Cfljony22 Hey guys 10:06 Dragonian King hey jony Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 10:09 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:13 Flower1470 Hey Jony or not Category:Chat logs Category:July 2015